I K N O W
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Semua sah dalam cinta dan perang. Cinta itu perang. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menebas punggung para pejuang lain dengan cara busuk cuma karena demi mendapatkan sang putri. Ficlet.
1. I Know The Truth

Lenting-lenting yang keluar dari seruling dewi hujan mericuhkan bumi, mengarak ramai mengisi seluruh keluk yang ada. Raja siang bersembunyi di balik selimut lazuardi, kalah telak dalam pertarungan menjajah cuaca bumi. Hawa dingin yang begitu basah menerpa bangunan yang didiami manusia-manusia yang tak dapat meneruskan aktivitas masing-masing.

Dan seperti kebanyakan lain, seorang pria muda terkurung di kamarnya. Mulutnya masih bersumpah serapah lantaran niatnya yang hendak memesan makanan lewat layanan pesan antar telah pupus. Yang bisa dia lakukan kini hanya membungkus diri dengan selimut dan berguling seenaknya di sofa biru muda panjang yang berlokasi di ruang tamu. Segelas kopi hitam pekat bisa saja menemaninya untuk bertempur dengan rasa kantuk, seandainya tubuhnya tidak terlalu lengket dengan nyamannya busa sofa.

Dering telepon datang. Si pria kembali mengumpat karena dering tersebut menandakan datangnya kiriman panggilan masuk. Jika bukan nama kekasihnya yang tertera sebagai si pemanggil, si pria pasti akan melupakan kebaikannya untuk menjawab.

"Lucy? Halo, Sayangku. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku selama dua hari ini? Kupikir kau sedang berkutat dengan _deadline_ novel terbarumu, jadi aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya." Gray terkekeh pelan sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa. Senang sekali akhirnya dia mendapat berita dari pujaan hati.

"… Kau ada di kantor?" Gray menaikkan salah satu alis. Pria berambut _raven_ ini menjawab, "Tidak. Aku cuti hari ini, sudah kuberi tahu lewat pesan, bukan? Kau ingin kencan, Sayang?"

"Aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu." Pengumuman mengejutkan itu membuat Gray segera melempar gulungan selimut dan berlari ke pintu apartemennya. Sedikit kelegaan ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang berambut sewarna bunga matahari ini tidak basah kuyup seperti terkaannya. Ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada payung yang meneduhi sosok berparas jelita ini.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu? Masuklah, Manis," Gray memperlebar jalan untuk Lucy masuki.

Lucy menyambut si tuan rumah dengan senyum tipis setelah meletakkan payung, "Maaf aku sudah mengganggu, Gray."

"Tidak pernah, Sayang. Kau datang di saat aku membutuhkan kehangatan." Gray menyeringai miring. Luapan kasih sayang diberikan dengan kecupan singkat di kening sang kekasih. Tangan besar Gray memangkuk penuh-penuh pipi pualam Lucy, "Terbalik, kaulah yang membutuhkan kehangatan. Pipimu dingin sekali. Kemari," tangan kanan Lucy diraup dalam ke dalam genggaman hangat Gray.

Setelah merapatkan tubuh kekasihnya ke sofa dan selimut, Gray beranjak pergi, "Kau ingin minum apa, Lucy? Teh susu kesukaanmu itu?"

"Apapun boleh, terima kasih." Respon pasif yang didapatnya menumbuhkan rasa gamang pada diri Gray. Peracikan secangkir teh susu dan secangkir kopi hitam tercekat lantaran si pembuat sibuk beragumentasi akan sifat tak biasa sang kekasih.

"Ini, Lucy. Nikmatilah." Cangkir putih dengan garis horizontal hitam di ujung cangkir diletakkan di hadapan Lucy. Gray segera mengambil posisi di samping Lucy. Wajah cantik sang kekasih ditatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kau terus-terusan bergadang, ya?" mata biru yang selaras dengan warna lautan di malam hari itu menatap lekat kantung hitam yang bergelantungan di bawah mata sewarna lelehan cokelat.

Lucy mendesah keras-keas, "Aku banyak pikiran, itu saja," jawabnya ala kadarnya.

Gray mendengus tak suka, "Selalu bergadang hanya demi novelmu. Mintalah keringanan pada editormu! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Lucy, didekap kuat-kuat.

"Sudah lama sekali. Aku rindu sekali padamu, Lucy."

Cinta ditumbuk sehalus mungkin, merealisasikannya menjadi lumatan bibir yang menggebu. Punggung si rambut pirang meremang menjadi datar, terdesak oleh gelora cinta yang menghujat dalam. Dera napas melonjakkan rindu dendam yang semakin memanas.

"Hentikan."

Tangan mungil mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya sampai tubuh si rambut _raven_ terduduk. Mata cokelat lembut menyala dengan irama tidak senang.

"Kenapa, Lucy?" desahan napas terluntar untuk mengendalikan gejolak cinta yang hampir mencandu, "Kita sudah berpacaran selama tujuh tahun, kautahu? Sudah saatnya," Gray tersenyum, tangan besar menggaet pinggang mungil.

Ditepis kasar tangan besar tersebut, "Tidak. Kita hanya berpacaran, Gray. Kita bukan pasangan suami istri!"

Bola mata biru tua berputar dengan kemalasan kentara, "Lalu? Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan menikah," tangan meraih cangkir kopi, menyesapnya cairan pahit kental dengan suara ribut.

"Oh ya? Aku tak yakin…." Bibir merah tua berhenti menyeruput kopi. Mata memandang penasaran dan segelintir rasa curiga.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Natsu melamarku."

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

W

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Mata selaras kejora bertuah itu memucat dan melebar. Bibir bergetar tak konstan, bersamaan dengan cangkir kopi yang masih bertengger di tangan. Beberapa tetes kopi merembes ke karpet biru tua.

"Apa-apaan, Lucy?" Desisan menyerupai suara ular. Cangkir dibanting keras, hampir memucratkan seluruh isinya ke meja. Tegangan amarah membentuk suara berdasar bariton itu melejit tinggi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya, Lucy!? Dia tak berhak untuk itu!" gemuruh teriakan Gray menebarkan tirai tegang di antara pasangan ini.

"Siapa pun berhak melamarku, termasuk Natsu," gemelutuk gigi Gray semakin mengeras, pun dengan rahang yang terkatup gentar.

"Tak ada yang berhak, Lucy! Kau milikku! Hanya aku yang berhak menjadi suamimu!" Gray berdiri tegak.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya―"

"Berhenti! Akulah yang harus berbicara denganmu!" membalikkan punggung, mendapati kekasihnya ikut berdiri. Sayatan mata cokelat yang begitu kuat menghalangi Gray untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Kita akan bicara. Bukan! Kau yang harus mengaku!"setiap kalimat ditekan dengan penegasan mantap. Tak peduli dengan ongokan selimut yang sudah terinjak-injak.

Gray mendapat nanar gadisnya. Tak paham sama sekali liku pembicaraan ini.

"Kita, Gray. Semua ini bermula dari hubungan kita."

Tarikan napas diambil sepanjang yang bisa dihirup si gadis pirang. Bibirnya terus-terusan digigit kecil.

"Coba ingat, bagaimana prolog kisah cinta kita?"

Mata biru tua bergelut dengan mata cokelat lembut. Tak ada yang bersedia untuk mengangkat bendera putih.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibahas, Lucy. Kau tinggal tolak lamaran Natsu. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula," kilah Gray secepat desiran angin.

"Tak usah berkelit! Diam dan dengarkan! Apa alasan kita berpacaran tujuh tahun lalu, coba ingat-ingat."

Senyum di wajah ayu Lucy begitu masam, membelit perut Gray seolah senyum tersenyum adalah asam lambung alih-alih sebuah mimik wajah.

"Karena Natsu Dragneel yang sangat kucintai, sangat kucintai sampai mabuk kepayang... telah menjalin hubungan dengan Lisanna."

Memori tujuh tahun lalu, tetap saja membentuk lapisan tipis kesenduan di kedua mata kekasihnya.

"Aku hancur saat itu, hancur sekali. Rasanya aku tidak mau lagi menjadi Lucy Heartfilia. Rasanya aku ingin menghapus eksistensiku. Sakit setengah mati."

Bibir merah muda telah memucat, semakin kehilangan warna dengan gigitan kuat.

"Tapi kau datang seperti seorang _super_ _hero_. Mengungkapkan cinta, bersedia mengisi ruang kosong di sukma yang selalu kudambakan untuk diisi Natsu. Bersumpah untuk jadi milikku. Kau baik sekali, Gray. Sungguh begitu baik mau menerima diriku yang sudah keropos dan hampir tersandung ke jurang terdalam."

Air mata sudah mengarak ke dagu.

"Baik sekali... Sampai membunuh sahabatmu sendiri."

Tetesan pertama terjun bebas menunggu diisap karpet.

"Katakan yang sesungguhnya, Gray…" diucap dengan begitu lirih, "Apa benar semua yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu… adalah skenario hasil tulisanmu?"

Selubung sunyi membahana. Gurat-gurat keras di wajah si rambut _raven_ menegang. Bara api di netra si rambut pirang kian dikuatkan, aura kuat yang dapat membakar hutan dusta.

Selubung di atmosfer pecah karena gelak tawa. Tawa panjang, dan terdengar kurang waras.

"Ya. Kau benar, Lucy. Aku yang melakukannya!"

Mata dan mulut Lucy membuka lebar, tak sanggup bersuara.

"Ya, ya! Semuanya aku yang merencanakannya! Aku mencintaimu, Lucy. Sangat, _sangat_ mencintaimu! Tapi rupanya kau malah menaruh hati pada sahabatku, dan bukan aku! Aku semakin kehilangan akal ketika dengan kentara si Natsu mulai membuka jalan untuk menggenggammu. Akhirnya aku putuskan, aku harus melenyapkan tekad Natsu.

"Aku katakan padanya… dia itu tidak berguna untukmu. Laki-laki penyakitan sepertinya, yang karena penyakitnya tidak pernah menginjak lapangan olahraga lebih dari lima menit hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu dengan. Mana bisa dia membuatmu bahagia. Ya, kukatakan begitu padanya. Kusuruh dia untuk mengalah dan berhenti mengekorimu seperti anak kambing. Kusuruh dia untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Lisanna saja. Aku tahu pasti dia akan menyanggupinya. Semuanya beres, karena jika dia menolak, dia sendiri yang akan mati dengan jantung yang lemah begitu.

"Semuanya terjadi dengan semestinya. Lisanna mencintai Natsu dan mendapatkan balasannya. _Toh_ , orang yang sama-sama penyakitan memang seharusnya bersama. Lisanna selalu bahagia bersama Natsu, hingga akhir hayatnya dua tahun kemudian. Semuanya memang seharusnya seperti ini―"

Tamparan keras menyambar pipi Gray dengan cepat.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Enyahlah dari dunia ini! Kau brengsek, Gray!"

Lolongan kutukan dilempar tanpa ada pemikiran panjang. Kedua tangan menggebu memukul dan menonjok dada bidang Gray. Air mata sudah menganak sungai.

"Kausakiti sahabatmu sendiri, sahabatmu sendiri! Bukan cuma satu, tapi dua! Kaumembuat Lisanna memakan buah dusta selama dua tahun! Setidaknya Natsu tidak sejahat kau hingga bisa mengantarkan Lisanna untuk meninggal dengan tenang! Kau membuat Natsu menderita selama tujuh tahun, manusia macam apa kau!?"

"Salahkah jika aku ingin memilikimu, Lucy!? _Aku_ _mencintaimu_!"

"Ya, salah!" Lucy terengah-engah. Kepalan tangan yang terlalu kuat memutihkan buku-buku jari.

"Salah besar, Gray Fullbuster…. Kau benar-benar sinting sampai memperlakukan sahabatmu sendiri sekeji itu! Aku sudah muak!" Lucy berbalik ke sofa, menyambar tas tangannya dan berderap cepat meninggalkan Gray.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana!?" tangan si rambut _raven_ dengan gesit mengail tangan si rambut pirang.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Pergi menemui Natsu, mengiyakan lamarannya, dan mempertemukan kedua orang tua kamu untuk membahas resepsi pernikahan sesegera mungkin."

"Jangan bercanda, Lucy! Kau milikku seorang!" Gray mengencangkan kailannya.

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam pria di belakangnya. Mata cokelat lembut meniru ketajaman pedang, mencuri amukan badai, memaparkan kebencian yang merangsek ke ulu hati Gray.

"Ya, seharusnya memang semestinya seperti ini. Hidupku akan sangat lengkap. Aku akan menjadi Nyonya Dragneel, melahirkan anak-anak setampan ayahnya. Benar-benar hidup yang indah. Kami pasti bahagia," senyum kecil telah berubah menjadi sangat lebar tatkala menjabarkan gambaran masa depan.

Pijar kebencian menyala dengan ganas. Kata perpisahan disebutkan tanpa ada pengurangan kadar keji.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Gray. Aku tidak ingin lagi berhubungan denganmu. Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya."

Dan kini, hanya ada jeritan meminta ampun di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Cinta itu perang. Tapi kau juga harus mematuhi aturan main. Siapa yang bersikap semena-mena, akan diterjunkan ke jurang penyesalan, akan disiram dengan asam kemurkaan, dan akan dihapuskan eksistensi kata maaf dalam hidupnya"_

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Yak, saya kembali berumah di sini setelah nginep di fandom sebelah~ salahkan kata-kata seksi-setengah-mati yang bikin saya jungkir balik baru inget punya suami di sini...

Inspirasi~ inilah akibatnya jika curhat ke author fanfic. Cerita temen saya tentang temennya itu seru banget, sampe secara nggak sengaja membuat saya dapat ide dari sana dan melupakan tugas gambar saya~ tapi baru bisa kebikin sekarang karena sibuk baper di fandom sebelah~

Why saya labeli TBC? Karena saya masih kepengen nulis angsty tentang Natsu yang lemah fisik#cries di chapter selanjutnya akan saya jabarkan alasan Natsu kerasukan setan tetiba ngelamar Lucy /o/ Semua berkat lagu I Know THSK yang heavy with feel and baper~

Satu lagi, jangan ngarep saya bakal ngelanjutin multi;) saya sedang berada di masa senang-sekali-nulis-fic-baper-maso-yang-OS

Semoga kita bertemu secepat mungkin^^ Review, ditunggu sekali, nak~

Salam maso,

Nnatsuki


	2. You know, I Have Reached My Limit

Hujan itu sama membunuhnya dengan salju, Lucy Heartfilia menyimpulkan.

Sama-sama berpedang panjang dan menusuk, sama-sama bersuara merdu yang menyumsum; mau berwujud padat atau cair, sama-sama menakutkan. Tatapan Lucy semakin nanar menyadari jejak cakra waktu yang tercatat selama dirinya berdiam diri di kedai kopi demi menaungi diri dari curahan hati dewi musim hujan―dua seperempat jam. Pelayan sudah bolak-balik mengisi ulang kopinya dan dirinya juga lelah bolak-balik ke toilet.

Lebih dari itu, hujan sangat _lah_ menyenangkan.

Lucy seratus persen setuju. Hujan selalu membawa keberkahan―meresap ke dalam tanah dan membiarkan diri diisap habis oleh akar-akar kelaparan, menyejukkan hewan-hewan, dan memberikan ruang untuk meresapi waktu bagi manusia (hanya yang menyadarinya, seperti dirinya). Dan juga, hujan membuat jalanan bebas debu, hujan menyegarkan kesesakan psikis, merapatkan diri ke dalam kehangatan, dan―

"Selamat sore, Lucy."

―memberikan kesempatan emas mendapati cinta yang kaulipat diam-diam di lekukan terkecil sanubari datang menyapamu.

Lucy menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, memberikan ruang sebanyak-banyaknya agar si penyapa melihat senyum lebar yang agak malu-malu.

"Selamat sore juga, Natsu. Aku senang melihatmu sudah kembali bugar setelah dirawat inap."

Pria berambut merah muda itu merapatkan bibir, membentuk senyum lemah namun lembut. Tangan besar yang terlihat begitu halus itu menuding halus ke arah kursi di hadapan Lucy, "Di luar hujannya luar biasa, bukan? Boleh aku ikut menikmati kopi bersamamu?"

"Ada apa pula denganmu, Tuan Dokter?" Lucy tertawa renyah, "Duduklah, duduklah," lambaian tangannya langsung dijawab pelayan.

"Tolong punyaku di- _refill_ lagi―maaf sudah merepotkanmu… kau juga, Natsu, kau ingin apa?" Natsu mempercepat gerak-gerik melepaskan mantel bepergiannya.

"saja. Semua minuman Nona ini biar saya saja yang bayar nanti."

"Hei! Apa maumu?" Lucy mendesis cukup kencang setelah pelayan menjauh.

Natsu merapatkan satu tangan ke atas meja, "Ini belum semuanya. Aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah repot mengurusiku selama aku dirawat inap. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menelatkan ucapan resmi ini. Aku harus melayani Juvia terlebih dahulu. Mengurusi seluruh pasienku―terlebih ibu-ibu hamil yang temperamentalnya sedang hebat-hebatnya―bukanlah urusan mudah."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidur saja di kamar apartemenmu atau pulang ke rumah orang tuamu, mumpung ada kesempatan bebas seperti ini―dari pada menemuiku. Urusan berterima kasih yang berlebihanmu itu bisa lain waktu, kok."

Natsu meremangkan senyum. Dia menarik napas kuat sembari mendongakkan kepala. Mata obsidian menerawang jauh ke dalam mata cokelat lembut.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Utangku harus segera lunas… agar aku bisa cepat-cepat pergi dengan tenang."

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

I KNOW

Chapter 2

[You know, I have reached my limit]

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Mata dan mata saling menjurus. Mata cokelat lembut berputar digandrungi sentimen segala rasa; bingung, khawatir, dan takut―beradu menjadi padu. Mata obsidian tetap tegap, tak menunjukkan suatu ciri khas yang biasa ditemukan di mata yang tengah mengibuli.

Lucy tersenyum memaksa, mengeluarkan suara menyerupai tawa, "Maaf? Aku pikir aku salah dengar, Natsu."

Natsu tersenyum tipis sekali, "Tidak, Lucy. Apa yang kaudengar persis seperti yang kukatakan, tak kurang sedikit pun."

Seketika pupil mata cokelat lembut itu mengecil, berguncang tak keruan seolah tengah dicengkram ketakutan.

"Natsu, jangan main-main! Apa maksud―?"

"Permisi." Suara halus si pelayan bertabrakan dengan suara pelan Lucy yang mendesis geram. Senyum ramah si pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka semua hanya dijawab oleh Natsu dengan terima kasih berbonus senyum kecil.

"Natsu! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Natsu melirik sesaat sahabatnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan menghabiskan jatah satu seruput. Mengelap bibir dengan tisu yang tersedia, baru kembali meladeni si rambut pirang yang mulai marah.

"Pergi―seperti yang tercantum di kamus―mengangkat kakimu bersama koper-kopermu dan menaiki pesawat."

"Natsu, _aku_ serius."

" _Aku_ juga serius, Lucy."

Hening meradang. Mata cokelat lembut tak pandang bulu menghujani mata obsidian dengan sorotan tajam. Mata obsidian sama sekali tidak meminta ampun. Tetap tenang, tetap damai, ditambah sebuah hiasan senyum tipis.

"Lucy, aku benar-benar serius mengatakannya," ujar Natsu mengulangi klarifikasinya.

"Jadi apa arti _nya_? Tidak ada ceritanya seorang dokter dipecat hanya karena diopname, Natsu! Dokter juga tidak akan di-PHK!"

"Pendidikan, apa lagi? Jerman punya universitas yang luar biasa. Aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi."

"Paman Igneel dan Bibi Grandine tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan putra mereka satu-satunya pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk melanjutkan studi, kau tahu itu."

"Harus, harus setuju. Mereka harus mendukung keinginan putra mereka yang tidak bahagia."

"Apa!? Apa maksudmu tadi!?" Lucy menjilat bibir dengan gerakan tidak puas, "Apa yang tidak membuatmu bahagia? Kau, kau tidak sedang dilanda masalah apa-apa! _Kenapa_ kau harus pergi!?"

Suara Lucy tidaklah meninggi, tapi emosi sebal dan paniknya tetap melambung dalam takaran tinggi. Natsu menarik dirinya mendekat ke meja, menegakkan punggung.

"Masalahnya bukan di situ. Memang bukan pekerjaan, apalagi pendidikan," Natsu menutup matanya sesaat, "Baik, aku akan mengaku. Aku pergi untuk melarikan diri."

"Melarikan diri dari apa?"

"Bayi."

"Huh!?" Lucy terperajat hingga punggungnya membentur punggung kursi. Wajahnya sesak dengan emosi, "Kau―kau menghamili siapa!?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, Natsu malah terkekeh riang, "Inilah salah satu yang kusuka darimu. Reaksimu bukan main lucunya."

"Kau, kau masih punya waktu luang untuk tertawa di saat seperti ini―yang benar saja!" Lucy menebas udara di depan wajahnya dengan kuat, geram bukan main.

Natsu menelan habis kekehannya dengan satu teguk kopi dan kembali mengelap sisanya dengan tisu. Mata yang sewarna dengan dirgantara malam yang berbenih gemintang itu merasuk ke mata cokelat lembut, memandang dengan penuh kehangatan.

Dengan suaranya yang dalam, Natsu bicara dengan lembut, "Pembentukan manusia itu rumit. Persatuan dari dua sel adalah awalnya; lalu gabungan sel itu membelah menjadi dua, empat, delapan, enam belas, tiga puluh dua, empat puluh empat…. Dua buah sel yang menyatu itu berkembang menjadi deretan jaringan, gumpalan darah, dan ongokan organ. Semua itu butuh waktu sampai sembilan bulan sepuluh hari―lama sekali. Belum lagi proses kelahirannya, sang ibu harus mengantung nyawanya selama proses tersebut. Tidak ada ibu yang tidak menjerit selama bersalin―sakit sekali. Kau tahu itu, bukan, Lucy?"

"Tentu, tentu. Aku masih ingat dengan pelajaran SMA―ya, lalu, apa artinya dengan pelarianmu itu?"

"Artinya, aku tidak sudi membantu kelahiran _bayimu_ dengan _Gray_."

Mata cokelat lembut membulat, memucat, dan kewalahan. Mulut terbuka lebar, tercolong kata-kata sekaligus tersedak dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Apa… _apa maksudmu?"_ wajah jelita si rambut pirang memucat pasi. Kedua mata bergetar takut.

Natsu terhenyak, melemparkan napas pelan namun kasar, "Kaumenyadarinya, Lucy."

"Aku bersumpah aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu pada siapapun!"

"Hm? Apa mataku ini kausebut sudah minus? Aku ada di sana―seminggu yang lalu. Aku datang ke apartemen Gray. Kautahu Gray, dia suka lupa mengunci pintu. Aku langsung masuk saja karena aku yakin dia ada di rumah. Ada sepatumu dan sepatu Gray, tapi kalian tidak ada di ruang tamu maupun ruang TV. _Dan aku menyesal sempat mengintip pintu kamar Gray._ "

Wajah Natsu yang tetap tenang, berbanding terbalik wajah nyaris pingsan Lucy. Lucy berkata, tersendat-sendat dan bergetar, "Percayalah… kami memang nyaris melakukan itu. Tapi ingat, _nyaris_. Aku menghentikannya sebelum semuanya jadi kacau. Aku bersumpah sampai saat ini aku masih belum tersentuh! Kumohon, percayalah!"

Wajah Lucy memelas. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Mimik yang dipahat wanita muda ini bukan mimik memohon untuk tidak mengumbarkan isu dirinya nyaris melakukan hubungan pranikah, melainkan mimik untuk menyakinkan bahwa dirinya seratus persen masih perawan.

Natsu tersenyum, lebih tipis dari sebelumnya, "Walaupun begitu, aku tetaplah harus pergi, Lucy."

"Untuk apa!? Hanya karena kau tidak suka kami hampir melakukan hubungan terlarang!? Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Gray melakukan itu lagi, tentu saja!" tangan kiri Natsu dicengkeram kuat-kuat.

"Kumohon…" cicitan itu begitu lemas, "jangan pergi… apapun alasannya, jangan tinggalkan aku…."

Pendar di mata obsidian mengabur. Pendarnya seolah diisap lubang kesedihan tak kasat rasa, "Buat apa kau masih menginginkanku di sisimu? Kaupunya Gray, bukan? Kaumencintai Gray, bukan? Aku tak menginginkan kepedihan ini terus berlanjut, Lucy. Tujuh tahun sudah cukup, sudah cukup melelahkan. Aku lelah harus terus mengalah dari Gray. Aku capek jika harus disiksa terus―melihatmu tersenyum bahagia di pelukan Gray, melihatmu tertawa setiap pelakuan intim dari Gray. Aku gerah melihatnya setiap aktu selama tujuh tahun terus-menerus."

Suara bariton itu terhenti sesaat, menarik napas, dan kembali melanjutkan dengan irama penuh ironi.

"Aku sangat yakin aku benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung dan mati terkapar jika harus menghadiri pernikahan kalian. Aku muak. Gray terus yang bahagia. Kapan aku bisa bahagia? Gray mendapatkanmu, aku membiarkannya demi dia. Kini dia ingin yang lebih lagi, menculik keperawananmu di depan mataku? Hebat!" suara tawa menggetarkan leher si rambut merah muda, sekaligus menjungkirkan lelehan air mata ke bawah dagu.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu kaumembiarkan Gray mendapatkanku!? Natsu, jelaskan!"

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya, tak menghendaki memberikan penjelasan. Jejak aliran air mata masih membekas meski likuid tak berwarna itu telah dihapus. Tangan besar menangkap tangan mungil yang mencengkeram kemeja putihnya, menyatukannya dengan pasangannya.

"Aku sudah mencapai batasku." Tangan mungil yang ditangkup kuat oleh kedua tangan besarnya diremas, dipoles dengan kelembutan yang penuh kehati-hatian. Senyum lemah lagi-lagi terukir, "Jangan menangis, Lucy."

Lucy menggeleng kasar, membuat tumpukan air mata yang setengah jalan melunjuri pipinya berhamburan, "Kenapa pula kau mesti pergi? Jangan tinggalkan aku…."

"Gray sudah cukup, 'kan…? Biarkan, biarkan aku pergi, Lucy. _Tolong_."

"Aku tak mengerti ini. Kau sama sekali tak perlu angkat kaki kemanapun…."

" _Kau_ memang tak diinginkan untuk mengerti oleh Gray."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan minta Gray untuk memperbaiki semuanya! Asal kau tidak pergi!"

"Mustahil, Lucy. Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan kehadiranku di masa depanmu, pilih _lah_."

Lucy terperangah merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kecil dan dingin memasuki wilayah pautan tangannya. Belum sempat dirinya mengintip untuk mengetahui wujud asli benda tersebut, Natsu kembali menutup ikatan kedua tangannya.

Tangan Natsu memangkuk dagu mungil Lucy, meminta dengan halus untuk kembali bertatapan. Berbeda warna, namun sama-sama dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Mata cokelat lembut masih diputari emosi ketakutan yang berkecamuk dengan gila. Mata obsidian hampa, terlihat lelah dengan segalanya. Namun ada satu pentar yang tak bisa menipu Lucy yang sudah membaca ratusan kisah romantis. Pendar itu terselubung di dalam lipatan berlapis, tak akan terjamah dengan mudah. Namun kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalamnya tak tertandingi. Bereaksi pasif dalam kehidupan nyata, namun begitu dahsyat di dalam bidang imajiner―sekonyong-konyongnya memanaskan seluruh peredaran darah Lucy.

"Aku begitu memujamu, Lucy," begitu lirih suara bariton tersebut, "Sangat, sangat memujamu. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikanmu dari jarak jauh. Setidaknya sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin kau tahu keberadaan dirimu di mataku yang sesungguhnya. Aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, apalagi kekasih."

Tautan tangan Lucy dilepaskan, ditepuk pelan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sejumlah uang kertas diletakkan di meja. Si rambut merah muda mengenakan kembali mantelnya dengan tergesa sebelum bergegas pergi.

Lucy terdiam, tak berkata-kata. Air mata beramai-ramai menghujani sebuah cincin berapit permata mungil yang keindahannya menggelora.

"Jadi, selama ini cintaku terbalaskan…?"

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

YAK BATAL SUDAH USAHA SAYA UNTUK BELAJAR BUAT SBMPTN, MAK! #menggelepar

Mueh... padahal saya niatnya post chappy 2-nya sebelum UAS, tapi MS Word malah pake acara ngambek, kan kampret... X"))

Untuk chappy ini, yang bikin baper adalah lagu dari Exile, Lovers Again~ Huhu, saya nggak tahu apa artinya tapi tetep aja jadi bikin tambah maso ngetik chappy ini yang rada tersendat~

Soo, udah jelas kenapa Abang Natsu tetiba ngelamar Neng Lucy /o/ Uh, masih dua chappy lagi sampai Juvia muncul (kalau tidak ada perubahan...). Saya sukaaa banget karakter Juvia di sini:") Bukan apa-apa, coz Juvia MASONYA MAKSIMAL! #BaperisLiveMasoisLove

Terima kasih atas review-nya~ Kalian benar-benar bikin saya terharu:"))

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Silakan keluh kesahnya dilempar ke kotak review~

Salam maso tingkat tinggi,

Nnatsuki


	3. Let the World Knows Our Love

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fan fiction

I KNOW

Chapter 3

[Let the World Knows Our Love]

By Nnatsuki

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Kamar tidur mewah itu sengsara oleh kegilaan si rambut pirang. Lantainya dikotori dengan kehancuran benda-benda terbuat dari kain; tas, bantal, dan boneka. Foto-foto yang memotret kemesraan lampau tersayat kejam dan dibiarkan mati dari memori. Figura yang menyimpan mereka ikut tergugat. Semuanya hancur tak kenal belas kasihan.

Ketukan pintu menghentikan tangan Lucy yang tengah menggunting tali sepatu. Mulutnya yang hendak menghardik mendengar warna suara yang berkata di balik pintu.

"Ini aku, Natsu. Aku masuk."

Gagang pintu bergerak, daun pintu berderit membuka. Sosok pria berambut merah muda itu memandang ganar keadaan kamar tidur yang terkobar dengan emosi hitam. Mata hitam legam yang terendam kepiluan berubah kalap melihat setetes cairan kemerahan terjun bebas dari kepalan tangan si rambut pirang.

"Lucy―! Kau berlebihan!" Natsu menyumpah keras sebelum berlari keluar. Lucy tak mengindahkannya. Wanita muda itu terduduk. Kakinya dipeluk erat, menjadi tempat penyembunyian air matanya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucap Natsu yang telah kembali.

Lucy menyerahkan tangan penuh lukanya dengan patuh. Natsu merawat luka tersebut dalam diam, membiarkan Lucy dengan isakan yang meremukkan hati.

"Selesai." Natsu melaporkan ketuntasan pekerjaannya. Lucy mengangkat kepala, melihat balutan perban yang terpasang rapi dan terlihat jelas hasil karya dari tenaga medis profesional.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Natsu bertanya dengan lembut.

Lucy mengusap air mata yang bertumpuk di pelupuk mata, "Aku tak mau mengingat si brengsek itu. Aku mau segala yang berhubungan dengan dia musnah dari dunia ini."

"Gray itu sahabat kita, Lucy."

"Tidak ada sahabat yang akan menyakiti temannya sendiri! Apapun alasannya!" Lucy berteriak keras, "Mana ada sahabat yang memperalat teman sendiri!? Dia bukan sahabat! Dia itu iblis keji berhati busuk!"

Napas Lucy memburu. Air mata yang sempat tertahan makin lebat, tetapi dirinya tak memberikan usaha untuk meredamnya. Lelehan likuid cair yang panas dan penuh akan nelangsa dan murka merangsek tak kenal kata henti.

"Sebagai sahabatmu dan orang yang telah mencintaimu sekian lama, aku sungguh terpukul …."

Natsu yang tertunduk seketika mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa yang tadi kau―"

Pertanyaan tertelan tak kala si rambut pirang menghambur ke pelukannya. Pundah Natsu yang kaku saat mendengar pernyataan Lucy melunak. Tangan besarnya membalas pelukan sang Wanita pujaan sama eratnya.

"Tujuh tahun aku mencintaimu ... dan sama sekali tak pernah mau bermimpi kau akan mencintaiku juga." Natsu menghela napas. Kepalanya tersangga di pundak Lucy. Tangannya mengusap punggung Lucy dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau pemain drama ulung, Natsu …. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah sedikitpun mengangkat topengmu. Aku benar-benar telah kehilangan harapan."

"Aku tak tahu harus senang apa sedih mendengar pujianmu," Natsu terkekeh pelan, "kausendiri sama hebatnya. Kau begitu bahagia bersama Gray sampai membuatku patah semangat untuk mencoba meraihmu lagi."

Lucy tersenyum lembut. Matanya terpejam sembari membaui punggung lebar Natsu yang harum akan parfum beraroma maskulin, "Berarti kau tak perlu kabur ke Jerman, bukan?"

Lucy menepuk pelan punggung Natsu, melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan besar Natsu, "Kausuruh aku memilih, bukan?"

Senyum Lucy yang begitu teduh melunakkan wajah keruh dan mata sembabnya.

Dua pasang mata berbisik dalam diam, mencairkan cinta yang mereka bekukan selama bertahun-tahun kepada sang Pujaan. Kedua tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain, tak berniat untuk berpisah.

Natsu tersenyum lebih lembut sebelum berucap, "Bersediakah kaumenikah denganku, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Sangat bersedia, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy menjawab dengan mantap, ditegaskan dengan senyum bahagia yang kentara.

Senyum Natsu melebar. Tangannya melepas perlahan tangan Lucy, merongoh sebuah kotak cincin beludru berwarna merah. Tak lama jari manis kiri Lucy berhias cincin permata mungil pelambang konkret hubungan mereka.

"Ayo menikah secepatnya!" Lucy berujar kegirangan.

Natsu menggelengkan kepala, "Tanpa meminta persetujuan orang tuamu? Aku akan berakhir diringkus polisi!"

"Ah, ayah dan ibu pasti setuju! Kau ini pria dewasa yang sudah mapan dari segala sudut, bukannya bocah ingusan yang asal bicara soal menikah. Besok pagi orang tuaku pulang dari Amerika. Aku akan makan siang bersama mereka di restoran favorit kami. Kaudatang besok bersama Paman Igneel dan Bibi Grandine. Kita bicarakan semuanya di sana."

Natsu semakin tak kuasa meredam kekehannya. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Namun, Lucy … tetap saja sekalipun kita direstui orang tua kita, kita tidak akan menikah besoknya."

"Aku tahu, tetapi dipercepat tentunya bisa, bukan?" Lucy mengedipkan matanya. Kekehan Natsu semakin menjadi.

Lucy berdiri tegap. Nelangsa yang membadai dirinya beberapa saat lalu telah lenyap berganti eunoia berdosis tinggi.

"Padahal hujan tadi sudah reda, tetapi sekarang kembali lebat …." Lucy bergumam, "Jangan pulang sekarang, nanti kausakit. Makan malam saja dulu sekarang, biar aku yang siapkan."

"Tentu," ujar Natsu, "Lalu biarkan aku membantu membereskan mahakaryamu yang sangat patut dicontoh ini."

"Aahhhh! Aku benar-benar merasa lebih baik setelah semua hadiah orang itu hancur," Lucy merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sekonyong-konyong wanita cantik itu kembali berbalik ke arah Natsu, "Ada satu yang belum dibersihkan dari sentuhan orang itu."

Lucy menarik Natsu mendekat, sangat dekat hingga jarak sebesar kepalan tangan yang memisahkan wajah hangat keduanya.

"Bibirku."

"Tunggu saja saat pernikahan."

"Tidak mau. Butuhnya sekarang."

Natsu tersenyum sebelum merengkuh wajah Lucy, menghadiahi ciuman hangat yang semakin meleburkan hati sejoli yang baru saja mendapatkan kembali penambal lakuna di kalbu yang lama tak terobati.

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

... berdosakah jika saya tetiba gatel nulis, mengenyahkan laprak, dan nulis chappie ini kurang dari dua jam ...?

Sayangnya, iya, tetapi mau gimana lagi ... gegara lagi isi polling IFA (jangan lupa ikut polling IFA di / pollingIFA2016 ya~ hapus spasinya~) saya baper lihat summary indah nan menggoda iman buat nulis. Karena kebelet tingkat menahun, tetapi kekurangan ide ... jadilah fic ini jadi tumbal~

Sayangnya, jangan berperasangka setelah ini saya akan kembali ke multi-chap yang lain :") walau udah mahasiswi, kesibukan saya bukannya berkurang malah makin menggila. Dan saya sudah empat bulan nggak nyentuh tulis menulis (pengecualian fic di fandom sebelah karena kebelet pengen ikut event) jadi yah tulisannya rada-rada ...

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Salam Maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
